villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bubble Bass/Gallery
Images of the egotistical fish, Bubble Bass, from SpongeBob SquarePants. Photos Series Bubble Bass' Debut.png|Bubble Bass makes his debut. Better Bubble Bass.png|Bubble Bass placing his famous order. Bubble Bass Spongebob Staredown.png|Bubble Bass and SpongeBob get into a staredown. Bubble Bass Ready to Eat.png|Bubble Bass gets ready to judge his food. YOU FORGOT THE PICKLES!!!.png|"YOU FORGOT THE PICKLES!!!" Spongebob Loses.png|SpongeBob tragically loses to Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass and Steals Dollar.png|Bubble Bass snatches an unearned refund from Mr. Krabs. Bubble Bass is Back.png|Bubble Bass comes back. Bubble Bass ready to eat.png|Bubble Bass ready to devour some sweet Krabby Patties. Bubble Bass Updated Death Stare.png|Bubble Bass' Evil Glare. Bubble Bass and Spongebob Second Showdown.png|Bubble Bass and SpongeBob's second showdown. Bubble Bass Evilly Holding Patty.png|Bubble Bass ready to horribly judge his next patty. Bubble Bass Eating a Krabby PAtty.png|Bubble Bass eating a krabby patty. Bubble Bass Laughs at Spongebob Again.png|Bubble Bass laughing in Spongebob's face again. top 10 best anime plot twist.jpg|Bubble Bass busted as SpongeBob exposes him of his lies. Pickles Gallery (48).jpg|Bubble Bass after being confronted. Bubble Bass Runs Away Like a Wimp.png|Bubble Bass runs away like a coward, to escape punishment. Bubble Bass Sits on Plankton.png|Bubble Bass sits on Plankton. Fat Bass Squashing Planky.png|Bubble Bass squashing Plankton while doing an Evil Grin. Bubble Bass About to Eat Plankton.png|Bubble Bass attempts to eat Plankton. Discolored Bubble Bass.png|Bubble Bass' mauve-colored cameo in "Fools in April". Bubble Bass is Mauve.png|Bubble Bass' butt gets destroyed by Squidward's prank. Bubble Bass in Danger.png|Bubble Bass makes a long-awaited return, trapped in a burning building. Bubble Bass Buttslam.png|Bubble Bass buttslams Plankton. Bubble Bass making thoughtful criticisms.png|Bubble Bass insulting SpongeBob's job. Squidward vs. Bubble Bass.png|Squidward's scorching rivalry with Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass Ordering Again.png|Bubble Bass placing yet another obscenely tall order. Bubble Bass at the Comic Shop.png|Bubble Bass geeking out at Near Mint Comics. Bubble Bass Big Face.png|Bubble Bass threatening to destroy Squidward's clarinet. Bubble Bass Eating on the Toilet.png|Bubble Bass eating on the toilet. Sassy Bubble Bassy.png|Bubble Bass criticizes Mr. Krabs' promotional gimmick. Bubble Bass Transformation.png|Bubble Bass transforms into a patty zombie. Patty Zombie Bubble Bass.png|Bubble Bass in the form of a patty zombie. bubble bass zombie patty.png|Bubble Bass and Mr. Krabs are two Patty zombies. Patty Zombies Break Into the House.png|Bubble Bass among the patty zombie armada. Bubble Bass Playing Games.png|Bubble Bass playing Eels & Escalators with his friends, film noir style. Bubble Bass and Dad.png|Bubble Bass wielding his deadly weapon; Dad, the action figure. Action Figure Fight.png|Bubble Bass vs. SpongeBob, via action figure battle. Snark Chat.png|Snark Chat with Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass on Snark Chat.png|Bubble Bass hosts his imaginary talk show. Bubble Bass Mad.png|Bubble Bass in a frumpy mood. Bubble Bass' Worm Attacks Him.png|Bubble Bass gets attacked by his pet worm. Bubble Bass Leaves His Own House.png|Bubble Bass' house. Bubble Bass Evil Grin.png|Bubble Bass' evil grin. Bubble Bass Bribes Spongebob and Patrick.png|Bubble Bass uses lunches to bribe Spongebob and Patrick into doing his work for him. Bubble Bass Orders Bob and Pat Around.png|Bubble Bass ordering two suckers to do his business. Bubble Bass Faking an Injury.png|Bubble Bass fakes an injury to get out of work. Bubble Bass' Dirty Messy Room.png|Bubble Bass' basement, where he lives. Bubble Bass Ate the Lunches.png|Bubble Bass ate SpongeBob and Patrick's lunches. ATE THEM!!!.png|Bubble Bass laughing in their faces after eating their previously promised rewards. Bubble Bass Belching a Stinky Stench.png|Bubble Bass belching a geyser of gastrointestinal stench. Patrick Stands Up to Bubble Bass.png|Patrick stands up to Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass' Mother Scolds Him.png|Bubble Bass' mother scolds him for his wrongdoings. Bubble Bass Mutilates Patrick.png|Bubble Bass breaks Patrick's arm off. Bubble Bass Mooning Sandy, Spongebob, and Squidina.png|Bubble Bass mooning SpongeBob, Sandy, and Squidina. Bubble Bass Torturing Animals.png|Bubble Bass tormenting a sea monkey. Arguing on Spongebob's Birthday.png|Bubble Bass and many other villains arguing over what to do for Spongebob's birthday. Mermaid Bass.png|Mermaid Bass Bubble Bass Stinks Up Squidwar.png|Bubble Bass tortures Squidward with his armpit stench. Bubble Bass Antagonizes Mrs. Puff and Old Man Jenkins.png|Bubble Bass screaming at Mrs. Puff and Old Man Walker. Happy Birthday to Spongebob.png|Bubble Bass, along with everyone else, celebrating Spongebob's birthday party. Film Bubble Bass in the Movie.png|Bubble Bass' cameo in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Videogames bubble bass globs of doom.png|Bubbles Bass infected by Morphoid's lime, transforms into a giant in Globs of Doom. Bass Vegas.png|Bubble Bass' cameo on the "Bass Vegas" sign, in Bikini Bottom Battle Brawlers. Videos File:Top 10 SpongeBob Characters Who Hated SpongeBob File:10 WORST Krusty Krab Customer Service Experiences �� SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Galleries